Mayhem in Middleton
by Aerian Tempesta
Summary: Imagine if Kim Possible should meet the gang from TRC.
1. Chapter 1: An unexpected Visitor

**Chp 1: An Unexpected Visitor**

"Wheet" Fye Whistled.

"Alrighty now Mokona, where did we land up this time?" Syaoran asked their little white bun.

"Humph… probably some god forsaken country again no doubt, that useless white bun." Kurogane growled, picking up Mokona, getting ready to fling it. When he was just about to, a hand came from behind and gently lifted Mokona off Kurogane's Fingers. "Aww, c'mon Kuro-pon… Mokona did his best" pausing to smooch Mokona, Fye continued "At least say a word of thanks…" Fye started. Suddenly, alarms sounded as Syaoran picked up the still sleeping Sakura and started. Out of nowhere, with a flash of red, a girl wearing a crop-top and cargo pants burst into the room, shouting "Freeze!" A little while later, a small boy wearing the same type of clothing as the girl, but in boy's fit, dropped from the ventilation system.

"Who's that buffoon?" Kurogane whispered to the girl. The boy overheard and cried "hey hey hey! The name's Ron Stoppable!"

"Ahh! A welcome party!" Fye whistled as the girl studied the motley crew with skeptical eyes.

"You… you're not around here are you?" the girl asked.

Kurogane replied sarcastically with that signature scowl on his face "however did you guess?"

"Huh? Where are we?" Sakura asked sleepily. "Sakura-hime, you're up?" Syaoran smiled at her.

The girl stepped to one side, pulled out a strange looking blue device from her pocket and spoke to it, "Wade? What do you make of this?" the girl pointed the screen at Syaoran and company. The device sprang from her fingers and scanned the crew from top to bottom. "Hmm, definitely human, but I'm not so sure about that … thing though…" Wade commented, "I'll go dig up some dirt. Get back to you soon, Kim. Wade out." The screen went blank.

"Hmm. You guys don't look too bad…" Ron said, studying them.

"Well, I guess an introduction is in order here." Kim said, "I'm Kim, Kim Possible and this is partner Ron Stoppable. Together, we're known as Team Possible." At this point, Ron spoke up "Uh-huh, uh-huh, and this is my best pal Rufus!" as if on cue, a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail poked its sleepy head out of Ron's pocket and muttered "hi".

Fye, assuming the role of leader, introduced Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona and himself, deliberately leaving Kurogane out. Turning to Kurogane, Fye grinned, pointed to him and uttered one word: "Kuro… RIN!" All of a sudden, Kurogane started chasing Fye round and round the jail cell as Team Possible watched; laughing so hard Ron had stitches.

"Ha…" Kim started, "hey, wanna bunk at my place tonight?"

Fye thought for a moment, "yeah, why not? But are five guests a little overboard?"

Ron then offered to take Kurorin (as they know him as) and Fye to his house, and then Syaoran and Sakura could sleep together in Kim's place. When Kim glared at him, he shuffled his feet and mumbled "well, in this light they look like a cute couple…"

Syaoran then took Mokona to one side and asked, "Mokona, any vibes from Sakura's Feather?"

"Yup yup, very strong vibes coming from two Feathers!" Mokona crossed his arms and said in a matter of fact tone. "TWO FEATHERS?" Syaoran cried out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's House

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Kimmy-cub? Friends of yours?" Mr. Possible eyed Syaoran and the rest.

Kim decided to ignore her dad and led Sakura to her room and brought Syaoran to the possible guest room.

"Actually, it'll be best if Sakura and I could sleep together." Syaoran told Kim.

"But," Kim started. With a sorrowful look from Syaoran, she couldn't say no.

After they 'moved' in, Kim told the two of them, "Alright. Let's go to Ron's place and check on Kuro-rin and Fye." At this moment, Syaoran, in a fit of laughter, made it a point to correct Kim's view on Kurogane's name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's House

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! This' your house? Wheet! " Fye whistled.

Blushing, Ron led them in. "Who're these handsome men?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"Mum! These are Kim's friends. Can they bunk with us, please? Ron pleaded, putting on his own version of the puppy dog pout.

"I'm not sure hon, your room's in a complete mess! However, if you could get these fine looking men to help, I don't see why not, but how long will they be staying?" Mrs. Stoppable said with a nod.

"MUM!" Ron exclaimed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fwoo! I'm bushed!" Fye said with a smile, plonking himself on the bed.

"Yeah! Me too!" Ron said, smiling his wide, goofy grin.

"Humph! Weaklings! Can't even clean a teeny room!" Kurogane said, scowling.

"Ease up Kurorin, I know you're a…" Ron couldn't finish his sentence because Kurogane shouted from his corner, "FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME'S KUROGANE!"

"Aww, not so loud Kuropon, don't disturb Ron's parents." Fye chided Kurogane.

"Ron? You there?" Kim's voice echoed from the corridor.

"Coming!" Ron replied and with that, the threesome started towards the Stoppable's living room.

When all seven were together, Syaoran began to tell the story of their adventures. Syaoran told the story so well that both Kim and Ron were captivated by the descriptive stories told by Syaoran.

Without knowing, two hours had passed when Syaoran finished. So captivated by Syaoran's stories, Kim and Ron said together, "Ok, I'm in!"

As if on cue, Kim's blue device beeped. "What's that thing?" Mokona asked.

"Oh, it's a kimmunicator, made just for me by my friend wade." Kim replied absentmindedly as she pressed a button and said, "Go wade."

"Kim! Drakken's on the move! He's in South America. I'll send for a ride ASAP. Get to the airport in 10 minutes, Wade out!" Wade exclaimed and cut the line.

"You think it has something to do with Sakura's Tsubasa?" Fye whispers to Syaoran.

"Only one way to find out," Syaoran answers, and turns to Kim "Mind if we tag along?"

"I don't mind you three guys, but as for Sakura, I don't think it'll be safe for her." Kim said sullenly.

"Aww, c'mon Kim, she'll be good… Besides, she's had worse scrapes than this before, Fye whined. After much persuasion on Syaoran's part, Kim let out a sigh and reluctantly allowed Sakura to tag along.

"Alright, let's go!" Kim announced. "But, what do we do with Mr. Fye and Mr. Kurogane's clothes?" Syaoran asked, as Kim opened the door. Realizing her mistake, Kim apologized and told them, "Fine… let's go to the mall first then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

45 minutes later, at the mall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Club banana everyone!" Kim shouted to everyone.

"Hey! Why do they get club banana? I propose Smarty Mart!" Ron exclaimed. Rolling her eyes, Kim led the five of them in.

"Welcome to Club ba… Kim!" a black haired Afro-American girl called.

"Hey Monique, just shopping for… wha!" Kim started when Monique tugged her to one side.

"Okay spill Kim, who're they?" Monique eyed Syaoran suspiciously, and whose rabbit is that? Looks ugly!" she pointed at Mokona. Not wanting to waste any more time, Kim immediately asked for mission clothing for the crew.

After measuring their sizes, Monique went to the back of the store and re-emerged holding an armful of black shirts and cargo pants, giving them to Syaoran, Fye and Kurogane in turn. Monique then went to the rack and picked up a set for Sakura. After everyone had gotten their clothes, Monique pointed them to the changing rooms.

Staring at the changing room and growling, Kurogane said, "You mean these are changing rooms? They're more like partitions!" swinging the door back and front, he continued, "Look! The doors don't even reach the floor!" with that, everyone started laughing.

After the first try, Syaoran complained that the cargo pants were too baggy, and Kim, still in a fit of laughter, had to explain that cargo pants were meant to be baggy. Fye found his shirt too small and none of the sizes could fit Kurogane!

In the end, they had to wait half an hour for Monique to get the clothes ready, especially for Kurogane, whose Japanese clothes were too overbearing for the middleton citizens, with him holding 'souhi' on his shoulder. After much convincing that they were safe, Kurogane finally passed his coveted sword to Mokona for safekeeping.

While waiting, the seven of them went for smoothies, where Fye was praising the smoothies like there was no tomorrow. Kurogane had to hit Fye hard in order to stop him from comparing his potions to the smoothies in front of everyone.

Half an hour later, they picked up their clothes and changed into them, leaving their original clothes with Monique for safekeeping. Looking at Syaoran and Sakura, Fye screamed, "Kawaii!" and this attracted quite a number of stares from the crowd.

Running out of the mall, Kim hailed a taxi and brought Syaoran and the rest to the middleton airport. Arriving at the airport sweating and panting, Kim called Wade who told her that her ride was waiting at Hangar 5.

When they made it to Hangar 5, they saw a pilot adding fuel to the plane.

Kim asked "Excuse me?" and when the pilot turned around, Syaoran let out a short, sharp gasp.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: A strange Discovery

**Chp 2: A strange discovery**

"Ryuu-ou!" Syaoran exclaimed, "What are you doing here Ryuu-ou?"

Syaoran went forward to grab his hand. The pilot jerked away, asking, "Huh? Who're you? How did you know my name? Excuse me, but I think this is our first meeting." Syaoran hung his head in disappointment.

"Thanks Ryuu-ou, for the ride" Kim said, when they were in the air, on their way to South America. "Oh, and thanks for waiting. My friends here had to do a bit of shopping." Kim added, glaring at Fye.

"Oh, no problem Kim, after you saved my entire plane from that heat seeking missile two years ago." Ryuu-ou answered, shaking his head.

At one side, Syaoran whispered to Fye, "That pilot sure looks like Ryuu-ou, you know, Demon hunter with the broad sword, from Outo?" Syaoran explained, seeing Fye's puzzled face.

"You think…" Syaoran started, but Fye shook his head and said "Nah, it's not him. He doesn't even recognize you, and I don't detect any hint of magic around him."

Syaoran gave up and sat down, watching the clouds as they passed, reminiscing about the good old times he spent with Ryuu-ou and the gang, about how they met back in Outo, and their dramatic separation.

Soon, they found themselves flying over the Amazon rainforest, strapping their parachutes on their back. Kim asked Syaoran, "You do know how to work these things right?" Syaoran just nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you guys off here!" Ryuu-ou shouted from the pilot's seat.

"What? Not landing?" Fye mused aloud.

Ryuu-ou opened the hatch and Syaoran could feel the cool breeze rushing against his face as he felt a hard push on his back.

"AHHHHH!" Syaoran screamed as he fell head first from the airplane. Regaining his composure, he opened his eyes and saw Kurogane free-falling a few metres below him. Suddenly, Kurogane disappeared under a sheet of canvas of red and white. Realizing where he was, Syaoran shook off his feelings and pulled the cord leading to his chute. He felt a sudden jerk upwards as his chute opened behind him, slowing his fall.

Carefully maneuvering his chute, Syaoran did a soft landing in a leaf litter next to Kurogane. However, to his despair, Syaoran found himself under his own parachute, frantically trying to pull the canvas off him. After a few minutes of failing to get out, he felt the chute slide off him and Fye's face smiling widely at him, with a hand outstretched, waiting to help him up.

Moments later, Kim expertly landed beside the three of them, clutching Sakura tightly. She quickly released her parachute to avoid a scene like Syaoran's, and took off her helmet, revealing her long, flowing red hair.

From the top of the tree came a small voice, "err… a little help here people?" Ron asked sheepishly, precariously perched at the top of the tree, with Rufus waving his hands in a panic.

Kim wanted to move, but Fye's hand on her shoulder told her otherwise. She looked up and saw Syaoran bounding up the tree with amazing agility. After a few moments, Kim saw Ron fall and land up in a leaf litter, face down. Climbing down the tree was a dirty Syaoran, clutching Rufus in his right hand.

Spitting out a mouthful of dirt, Ron complained, "Aww, why couldn't you have held on to me after releasing me from my parachute, and WHY COULDN"T WE HAVE LANDED PROPERLY IN AN AIRPORT?"

Syaoran just smiled and handed Rufus back to his owner.

"Wow Syaoran, nice footwork there!" Kim exclaimed, "Wanna join the Middleton high cheerleading squad? We could really use someone like you on our team, especially with that jerk Bonnie." At that, she screwed up her nose.

"Uh, what's cheerleading?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.

"Forget it. You'll find out soon enough, if you're staying that long anyway, I mean." Kim said with a shake of her head, turning to her kimmunicator, she asked, "Okay, now where to Wade?"

"According to my calculations Kim, he should be right up front, oh, check your backpack Kim, I left a few useful items for you, Wade out." Wade told her before putting down.

Even before Kim put down the kimmunicator, the crew found Ron sticking his hand in Kim's backpack, pulling out a small compact and a lipstick. "Make up?" he asked, "That's useful? Man! Wade's standards are really dropping!"

"Laser lipstick and exploding compact Ron, read the labels!" Kim chided, grabbing the items from Ron, then heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that no one got hurt, "Wade said to go forward right?"

Kim started to move forward, walking towards the dense Amazon rainforest, when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Fye spoke up, "Kim, stop." He said, looking very serious, "There's a very strong magic hanging about this forest. Be on your guard always."

"Whoa! Even Fye's so serious today. Better listen to him Kim, he's always aloof, but he's a very accomplished wizard in his own right, and when he's serious, it means something bad's going to happen." Syaoran said, his hand on Kim's other shoulder.

Kim nodded to Syaoran and Fye, gulped, and then started moving towards the forest again.

Cutting through the dense undergrowth of the forest with 'Hien', Syaoran, Kim and the rest slowly inched forward, constantly checking for booby traps or any enchantments in the forest.

Suddenly, Ron spoke out, "Ha! Who says I keep losing my drawers? I went through five bushes and there's not as much as a scratch on my pants!"

Kim hit her face with her hands and shook her head. They all moved forward again. Suddenly, RIP! "Aww man… Just when I thought…" Ron trailed off, suddenly covering his newly exposed yellow polka-dotted boxer shorts with both his arms.

Sakura flushed a shade of magenta as Syaoran and Fye started laughing uncontrollably. Kurogane, however, was unfazed as he just walked on into the forest, oblivious to the embarrassing scene happening behind him.

Without warning, Mokona suddenly jumped off Kurogane's head, shouting "Mekio!"

Kim, Ron and Rufus stared opened mouthed at the cute little white bun with his eyes wide open as Syaoran, in a fluster, tried to explain everything.

"So there's a feather around here huh? Do you think Drakken's behind this?" Ron asked Kim.

Reaching for her grappling hook, she replied with a wink, "Only one way to find out! Ron, shall we?" She unhooked her grappling hook.

Ron reached for his too, and the two teen heroes swung themselves into the tree. From the bottom of the tree, Fye whistled up to them and said, "SWEET!"

After a few moments, Syaoran and Kurogane began to climb the tree Kim was standing in, with Fye and Sakura rooting for the two of them at the bottom of the tree.

When the four of them were up in the tree, and Ron's trousers securely fastened, they poked their heads out of the crown of the tree, and Syaoran let out a gasp, as he saw what was so familiar to him, the place where it all began, the start of this incredible journey: the ruins of Clow Country.

The sight was so familiar to him, yet it seemed so distant, like a dream he just couldn't wake up from. Reeling from the strange discovery, he mouthed to himself, "No. It can't be! What's it doing here? Is Clow related to this realm?"

Kim was the first to notice the paleness of Syaoran's face. "Is everything alright Syaoran?" she asked, voice full of concern. Shaking off his doubts, Syaoran looked down, but nodded.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Attacked at the Ruins

**Chp 3: Attacked at the Ruins**

"No Syaoran, you're not alright!" Kim shouted, "Your face is all pale and… and your hands are cold!"

"Kim, remember the time I told you about the ruins in Clow?" Syaoran asked with both eyes closed tightly.

"Yeah? What about it?" Kim answered, raising an eyebrow.

"This is it. The Clow ruins." Syaoran massaged his temples, trying to get rid of his headache.

"No way! How can this be?" Kim exclaimed, "But nonetheless, since we're here, let's go in." Kim jumped from the tree.

To one side, Ron tells Rufus, "Hey lil' buddy, think there'll be Bueno Nachos there?"

Syaoran, Kurogane, and Ron then followed suit. Meeting up with Sakura and Fye, they entered the clearing when Fye and suddenly stopped.

"Get Back!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the winds picked up and engulfed the whole ruins. After a few moments, the ruins were covered in a whirlwind.

"Thank goodness for Fye, if not, we would've been flying right now." Ron praised Fye with a slap on the back, and the latter flinched.

"No problem Ron." Fye smiled.

"How're we going to get past then Fye?" Syaoran asked Fye anxiously.

"Wheet Wheet" Fye only whistled incessantly.

Magically, the sounds made by Fye hardened into thick yellow lines which formed a magical bubble around the seven of them.

"Booyah! Take that, evil whirlwind!" Ron exclaimed, peering up and down in their bubble.

When everything was set and ready, Fye called out to the rest, "Okay, let's go. Walk slowly and stay within the barrier."

As Fye moved, the barrier magically moved as well, continuously enveloping them as they treaded through the whirlwind.

To their surprise, as soon as they cleared the whirlwind, the winds abated. Seeing Kim's puzzled face, Fye explained, "The whirlwind was kinda like a test to see if one was worthy enough of the secret hidden within the ruins." He said with his signature smile.

"There you go again, using your magic. Why couldn't you have used it back in Outo!" Kurogane growled.

"Look Kuro-tan, I couldn't whistle back then," Fye answered, smiling widely at Kurogane, "besides, it was fun watching you swing that sword of yours."

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" Kurogane got up, started chasing Fye in, out and around the ruins.

Ignoring Kurogane and Fye's antics, Syaoran stepped forward, with a hand on the ruins. "If they're the same, it should be right about… ah hah! Found it!" Syaoran dusted some sand off the side of the ruins, revealing a small doorknob.

Calmly, Syaoran turned the knob to reveal a small stairwell. "Spankin'" Kim exclaimed as she stared into the hole. Leading the rest in, Syaoran whispered to the team, "Keep absolutely silent. The ruins might cave in at any time…"

When they finally reached the bottom, Syaoran saw a faint light coming from the end of the passageway. Slowly, Syaoran and the rest moved towards the light, one hand on the walls, and the other holding the person in front's shoulder.

"Tchack…"

"DUCK!" Syaoran shouted. Everybody crouched as they felt a gust of wind whiz past their heads.

"Thud"

Glancing behind, the seven of them saw a gold tipped arrow wedged into the wall behind them.

"Whew… that was lucky, thanks Syaoran." Kim praised.

With knitted eyebrows, Syaoran just nodded and continued forward. After what seemed like eternity, they found themselves at the end of the passage.

"Ohh man, where are we?" Ron panicked. After the blinding light cleared from her eyes, they found themselves standing in a chamber of a thousand doors.

"I think one of these doors might lead the way, but which one?" Syaoran asked, looking at each door in wonder.

Ron opened the first door, and all of a sudden, flames licked from the open door. Everyone jumped back in fear, all except for Ron. The roaring flames caught the hem of his pants and he jumped, shouting, "Hot! Hot! Get if offa me!"

While Syaoran and Fye were laughing, Kim rolled her eyes and took out a small bottle of water and poured its entire contents on Ron's pants.

"Phew…" Ron sighed, "Luckily it wasn't the whole pants, or else, yeah…" He trailed off.

"Alright! What's behind door number two?" Ron asked aloud, turning the doorknob.

Before anyone could say wait, Ron threw the door wide open. This time, it wasn't fire.

Syaoran and the rest suddenly found themselves immersed in a chamberful of water.

"Oops, sorry guys…" Ron said sheepishly.

Quickly, Syaoran swam over to the door and slammed it tight before any more water could escape.

"So, what're we going to do with all this water?" Fye smiled widely.

"Hmm, could we?" Syaoran held up 'Hien', looking at Kurogane. Kurogane only stood there, eyes closed and arms crossed. Shrugging his shoulders, Syaoran unsheathed 'Hien', holding it inside the water.

Having a sudden revelation, Kim spoke up, "Spankin' Syaoran, great idea!"

However, after five minutes, the water still did not evaporate. Syaoran replaced 'Hien' into its sheath and sat down in the water, panting. Ron paced the room, and he suddenly walked to the first door, wanting to turn the knob. A hand grabbed Ron's upper arm as he heard Kurogane's voice say, "Not such a good idea, kiddo"

Ron just replied, "Trust me on this Kuro-sama." With that, he shook off Kurogane's hand and thrust open the first door. As the fire came out, the water went in, and the magical fire crackled as the water evaporated, leaving the room quite dry.

Leaving the fiery door open for a while to dry themselves off, Ron walked over to the third door. At this moment, Sakura got up, and, as if in a trance, walked over to the sixth door and turned the knob. To everyone's surprise, nothing happened. All they could see through that door was a brightly lit passageway.

"Aww man, why couldn't you have found this door earlier Sakura-san? And save me all that trouble of getting my pants burnt and my clothes all wet?" Ron pouted.

"look, it's not as if she had a choice when to go trance-mode," Fye defended Sakura, with both hands on her shoulders, and added, "Besides, let's go. We can't afford to waste any more time."

With that, our seven adventurers set off into the passageway. Unfortunately, they weren't aware of two shadows lurking behind them as they entered the passageway.

The passageway seemed to descended steeply and, and after a while, the seven of them found themselves standing in a circular room, with a strange, wing-like insignia etched into the floor.

"Look!" Ron exclaimed, "Tis' Sakura-san's feather?" he pointed to somewhere near the ceiling.

Looking upwards, they saw Sakura's feather emitting beams of white light which illuminated the entire chamber.

"Wheet" Fye whistled, "How're we going to get up there?" He asked.

Unhooking her grappling hook for the second time, Kim fired a shot which hit the side of the chamber. As she was hoisting herself upwards, there was a bright green flash of light which cut the rope and sent Kim tumbling downwards.

Suddenly, the light emitted by the feather vanished as Syaoran heard a light thud on the ground in front of him. Drawing their swords, Kurogane and Syaoran braced themselves for battle.

"Aww, little Kimmy brought some friends…" a voice sneered from the corner.

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed, getting up from her fall. Wincing, she added, "Syaoran, Kurogane, careful of her attacks!" She stumbled. Fye automatically went forward and helped her up. "Hah! Looks like I can't do anything to help today…" She muttered.

"Let's see what you've got!" Shego screamed and lunged at Syaoran. Closing his eyes and making use of the 'aura' theory Kurogane had taught him back in Outo, Syaoran parried her blow with a smooth curve of his sword.

"Not bad!" Shego added.

Relinquishing her grip on the feather a little, Syaoran managed to catch a glimpse of her face. She was a pale faced, black haired woman clad entirely in green, with green, glowing hands. ("Cool", whistled Fye)

All of a sudden, when Ron was just about to give Shego a piece of his mind for injuring Kim, the feather shone brightly and a beam of that light hit Ron on the chest and he fell, unconscious.

Syaoran hears Kim scream, "RON!" and he and Kurogane slashes at Shego, when Syaoran turns around in time to see a portal opening, and a mercenary stepping out. After a few moments, the chamber was full of them.

When Shego saw them, her jaws dropped and she shouted, "Dr. D! we have a little problem here!"

With a humming sound, a hovercraft appeared, and Shego leaps into it and shouts, "Later Princess!"

The hovercraft left the chamber before Syaoran could see who the driver was, and leaving the two of them to fight the mercenaries.

Glancing at the mercenaries' shoulders, Syaoran saw the all too familiar bat-like insignia. Not wanting to risk anymore injuries, he told Kurogane to pick Ron up, when he swooped Kim up and said only one word: Run.

With that, the seven of them made a break for it, running back up the passageway, back into the chamber of a thousand doors, occasionally glancing behind and realizing that the mercenaries were getting closer.

All of a sudden, Syaoran stopped. He set Kim down, instructed her to run as fast as she could and that he would stop the mercenaries the best he could Sakura was the first to notice he had stopped. She turned back and shouted "Syaoran!" Kurogane grabbed her with his free hand and pulled her away.

"I'll be back! Don't worry Hime!" Syaoran shouted his reply.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, starting to tear.

Unsheathing 'Hien', Syaoran jabbed his sword into the wall of the passageway. Yanking his sword out, Syaoran did not even bother to sheath it, and started running towards the stairs.

With a loud rumble, the roof started to cave in. Syaoran jumped and ducked to avoid the falling debris. Climbing up the stairs three stairs at a time, Syaoran finally reached the top. However, he lost his balance and nearly fell back in, when a hand grabbed him and pulled him out, before the ruins collapsed.

Looking up, he saw a smiling Sakura holding on to him and she pulled him out, "Are you okay Syaoran-kun?"

"Daijobu, hime." Syaoran answered in Japanese, smiling widely at her.

"Eww! Mushy-much!" Ron exclaims, covering his eyes.

Just as they were about to go back to the rendezvous, the mercenaries appeared again, out of nowhere.

"Shimatta!" Kurogane shouted with his eyes wide open. He dropped Ron quite suddenly and immediately unsheathed 'Souhi' and began slashing at the mercenaries. The mercenaries parried blow after blow with ease and countered each and every one of Kurogane's attacks.

At this time, Ron woke up from his drop and asked sleepily, "Huh?" what's going…" he turned around to find a mercenary lunging straight for Kim.

"NO! Kim!" Ron screamed as he started to run towards her. Halfway through, he halted, dropped on all fours, clutching his chest. He thought to himself, "What's going on?"

Screaming in agony, he felt the skin on his back tear, and two things grow out of it.

When the pain subsided, Ron realized when he turned around, that there were two jet black wings protruding out of his back, where his shirt tore. Without hesitation, he stretched out his wings and soared towards Kim, picking her up and took to the skies before the mercenary could get his hands on her.

"Woah! Who are you?" Kim asked, astonished.

"It's me Kim, I can't explain it, but this is serious booyah-material!" Ron exclaimed.

Actually, to Kim, Ron had rather long, crimson red hair, and his freckles had vanished. He had very mature eyes, and looked like he was at least eighteen years old. He looked much more mature to Kim, and his charm was working wonders on her heart.

"Uh Kim, what're you staring at?" Ron asked, looking deeply into Kim's bright green eyes.

Snapping back into reality, Kim blushed and muttered, "yeah…"

"Demon Slayer Dragon Strike!" Syaoran heard Kurogane shout out and ducked just in time to avoid being hit my Kurogane's signature move.

Watch out Kuropon, you almost hit poor Syaoran!" Fye shouted from one side, where he was standing with Sakura.

"Ahh, shut up you lazy wizard!" Kurogane added.

By this time, the mercenary had been cut into at least seven pieces and they were safe, for now.

Ron made a smooth landing, set Kim down as Syaoran stared, eyes wide open, at Ron.

"Wha… What happened Ron?" Syaoran finally managed to ask.

"I have absolutely no ideas, but this is badical!" Ron exclaimed as he took to the skies, and did a somersault before landing.

"Miss Yuuko once told me that if one's loved ones is in danger, his or her latent powers would fully awaken and he would be able to unleash his true potential. Could this have been boosted by Sakura's feather?" Mokona explained with his arms crossed.

"Look! Now how do I change back? I can't go to school looking like this!" Ron realized, gasping.

"Eh-heh…" Kim started, "I think you look good this way, Ron." She said, blushing.

"Kim…" Ron walked over to her.

Suddenly, Ron fell on all fours, clutching his chest.

"Ron! What's happening! Are you alright?" Kim went forward, wanting to help him up.

"Argh!" Ron screamed, but waved Kim away.

Fye held Kim back from Ron, who seemed to be undergoing another transformation.

The more Ron screamed, the more Kim shut her eyes tight.

When Ron's screaming finally died down, he was, fortunately, back to normal, complete with his yellow hair and freckles.

"Hey! Waddya know! I'm back!" Ron said, throwing his arms wide open, ready to embrace Kim.

"Ah! I get it now! His powers are triggered by love!" Mokona jumped up.

"What took you so long…" Kurogane caught up the manjuu bun in mid air.

"C'mon, let's meet Ryuu-ou at the rendezvous point, oh, and sorry Syaoran, Dr. Drakken got the feather." Kim answered.

"Who's that? Shego's boss?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.

"Yeah… something like that." Kim answered.

Hand in hand, they left the damaged ruins and walked back to the airport.

In a strange, unknown world:

"Hmm… the resurrection of Dark… this'll be interesting," Fei Wan Reed mused aloud.

"Are you ready for yet another chance?" Fei Wan Reed turned and spoke into the shadows.

Meanwhile, in Yamanouchi School:

"Aiyah!" Master Sensei got up from his lotus position.

"What is it, Sensei?" Yori, one the students from Yamanouchi, asked, her voice full of concern.

"The powers in the chosen one have yet again awakened! I sense great danger, for both him and the world…" master sensei's voice trailed off, "Quick! You must take the lotus blade to him immediately!" he suddenly instructed Yori.

"Yes master sensei." Yori bowed, took the legendary lotus blade from her master.

That night, she quietly packed her luggage and left silently and swiftly. As she walked, she remembered her Sensei's words: Follow the Chosen One on his journey, aid the young warrior in his quest, and by all means, stop the evil from fully awakening. I can sense evil in the stars tonight, Yori. Beware, and be safe…

His voice rang like a bell inside her head and if you looked closer, you could swear that there were tears in her eyes.

To be continued…


End file.
